Because of the video
by xoxogirls
Summary: Harusnya Suho tidak mengizinkan Kris, harusnya dia tidak memperbolehkan Kris agar jadinya tidak seperti ini. WARNING: summary sama judul kaga nyambung sama isi cerita, typos, sedikit ooc, KrisHo! don't like don't read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Because of the video**

**Main Cast: Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho**

**Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris**

**Other Cast: EXO members**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt /?**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: exo belong to god, their parents and fans, but the story is mine, maaf kalo ff ini agak mirip dengan ff lain tapi ini murni dari otak author yang absurd ini. Typos, little ooc, gak sesuai eyd**

Hai author balik dengan ff baru dan sekarang adalah NC xD sebenernya sih pengen buat dari pas KrisHo ke hongkong soalnya ff ini terinspiri dari itu, dan yah saking sibuknya author baru bisa buat sekarang, yasudahlah.. enjoy the story~

** xoxogirls**

Suho memasuki hotel yang ia tempati bersama Kris, ia sangat lelah sekarang, karena mereka baru saja menghadiri acara penghargaan di Hongkong, langsung saja ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Ya, ganti bajumu terlebih dahulu." Seorang namja yang dikenal bernama Kris masuk setelah Suho menghempaskan dirinya di kasur, sedangkan Suho hanya bergumam pelan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kris duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai mencari - cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan smirknya ketika menemukan benda tersebut, tak berapa lama kemudian Suho pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Junmyeon-ah, aku membawa ini." Kris mengeluarkan cengirannya sambil menunjukkan benda tersebut kepada Suho, dan Suho pun mengernyitkan dahinya dan melototkan matanya yang sipit itu.

"Ya! Kau membawa itu kesini?" Suho pun menghempaskan pantatnya kesebelah Kris.  
"Ah ayolah kau ingin menonton ini kan?" Bujuk Kris.

Suho pun menaruh tangannya di dagu dan mengernyitkan bahunya lalu berfikir sebentar "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." ucap Suho seakan - akan Kris akan terkena sesuatu jika Kris menonton itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mencintaimu Kim Joonmyeon." Kris pun memeluk Suho sebentar lalu melesat kearah sofa dan mulai memasukan kaset itu kedalam dvd player. Suho hanya bisa mendesah dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang Kris ingin tonton? Oh ayolah itu bukan video yang serius, itu hanyalah video ekhem yaoi nc, dan kenapa pula Kris meminta izin kepada Suho? Bukan, bukan, bukan karena Suho itu pacarnya tapi karena jadwal mereka yang mengharuskan mereka untuk pulang besok, Suho tidak mau Kris kelelahan saat pulang nanti hanya karena menonton err video nc.

"Suho-ya kemarilah, kau tidak ingin menontonnya?" panggil Kris dari arah ruang tv, sebenarnya Suho juga ingin menontonnya, begini – begini Suho juga seme jadi maklumlah jika dia emm mesum tapi tidak semesum Kris juga sih, yah mungkin karena efek merindukan sentuhan Lay.

"Ya, ya aku datang." Suho pun menghampiri Kris lalu duduk di sebelahnya, Suho pun melihat ke arah televisi dan melihat seorang namja sedang berciuman begitu panas di atas ranjang. Kris pun memencet tombol play lalu mulailah film tersebut.

Film tersebut dimulai dan memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan berambut hitam legam dan sedikit kekar dengan seorang namja berambut pirang dengan muka yang sangat manis, sang namja manis masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan sang namja yang memiliki rambut hitam itu masuk dan mengunci kamar itu tanpa diketahui namja manis tersebut.

Sang namja tampan menghampiri sang namja manis lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk namja manis itu, namja manis itupun kaget dan mulai memberontak tapi pelukan namja tampan itu semakin mengerat sehingga namja manis itu pun makin susah memberontak, tangan namja tampan mulai menggerayangi tangan sang namja manis, mengusap pelan perutnya lalu semakin naik ke dadanya lalu mengelusnya perlahan dan mulai mencubit dan memilin tonjolan kecil disana, sang namja manis pun hanya mendesah keenakan dan mulai berhenti memberontak, lalu tangan sang namja tampan yang satu lagi juga tidak tinggal diam, ia mengelus dari luar dan meremas pelan junior sang namja manis tersbut.

Suho pun mulai menengang melihat adegan tersebut, tanpa sadar dia arahkan tangannya ke juniornya dan merapatkan pahanya, entah apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Matanya masih fokus ke arah televisi tersebut dan telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas desahan – desahan namja manis tersebut.

"Suho." Kris pun menoleh ke arah Suho dan memanggilnya pelan, tapi Suho tetap fokus pada tv didepannya. "Suho." panggil Kris lebih lembut kepada Suho sambil mendekat ke arah tempat duduk Suho, sekarang Kris sudah berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Ya.. Kim Joonmyeon." Suho menoleh ke arah Kris dan Kris pun langsung menyambar bibir Suho dan Suho hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

TBC dengan cantiknya.

Hahaha please jangan timpukin author kalo di cut disini huehehe, author bakal mempublish kelanjutannya besok kalau sempet dan author bakal mempublish kelanjutannya jika review dan respon memuaskan, ah author mau bilang makasih juga buat yang udah baca ff **Joonmyenie, call me gege **dan yang udah ngasih review, nah sekarang review lagi boleh? Hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of the video**

**Main Cast: Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho**

**Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris**

**Other Cast: EXO members**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt /?**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: exo belong to god, their parents and fans, but the story is mine, maaf kalo ff ini agak mirip dengan ff lain tapi ini murni dari otak author yang absurd ini. **

**Warning: Typos! little ooc, gak sesuai eyd, yaoi, boy x boy, crack couple**

"_**Suho." Kris pun menoleh ke arah Suho dan memanggilnya pelan, tapi Suho tetap fokus pada tv didepannya. "Suho." panggil Kris lebih lembut kepada Suho sambil mendekat ke arah tempat duduk Suho, sekarang Kris sudah berada tepat disebelahnya.**_

"_**Ya.. Kim Joonmyeon." Suho menoleh ke arah Kris dan Kris pun langsung menyambar bibir Suho dan Suho hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.**_

**Xoxogirls **

Suho pun segera mendorong tubuh Kris agar menjauh darinya, tapi sayang, yah  
lagi - lagi mesti kuingatkan, walaupun Suho seorang seme tentu saja dia tak  
bisa mengalahkan kekuatan seorang Kris, Kris malah memegang kedua tangan  
Suho dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan  
tengkuk Suho agar dapat memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Suho terus memberontak, ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan agar ciuman itu terlepas, akhirnya Kris pun jengah melihat hal itu dan menghentikan ciuman mereka lalu menatap Suho dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan itu. "Diamlah." desisnya pelan. Oh oke walaupun Suho  
seorang seme tapi kalau diberi tatapan dan ancaman(?) seperti itu, ia takut  
juga.

Melihat Suho yang diam, Kris pun segera mencium bibir mungil Suho dan  
melumatnya pelan tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu makin menuntut, Kris melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit mulut Suho seakan - akan ia ingin memakan bibir Suho hingga habis. Suho hanya bisa mengeratkan tangannya pada kemeja  
depan Kris.

Merasakan bahwa dia akan kehabisan napas jika mereka tidak melepaskan  
ciuman mereka, Suho pun memukul keras dada Kris dan membuat Kris  
menghentikan ciuman mereka, Suho segera menghirup napas sebanyak -  
banyaknya seperti orang selesai maraton.

Melihat Suho seperti itu membuat  
gairah Kris semakin meningkat karena menurutnya Suho terlihat seksi seperti  
itu, belum ada 5 detik sejak Suho mengambil napas, Kris sudah meraup bibirnya lagi, memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Suho, mengabsen semua gigi putih Suho, lalu terakhir mengajak lidah Suho untuk bermain.

Tangan Suho entah sejak kapan berada di rambut Kris, meremasnya pelan seakan meminta Kris untuk terus menerus memanjakan bibirnya, mungkin dia sudah err menikmatinya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir mungil Suho yang mungkin bengkak sekarang, ciuman Kris turun ke leher Suho dan menghisap leher itu sehingga meninggalkan bercak disana, tangan Kris pun tak tinggal diam, ia sedang membuka kaus Suho dengan sedikit kesusahan.

Suho tersadar apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah, ia berusaha menghentikan kegiatan ayo-membuka-baju-suho-nya Kris.

"Ahh krishh hentikan mmh ingat kau masihh mempunyai Tao." ucap Suho dengan kesusahan, karena Kris masih tetap mencumbui lehernya.

Kris tetap diam, akhirnya kaus Suho telah lepas, Suho sudah setengah naked sekarang, ciuman Kris turun ke dada Suho, ia mengecup pelan tonjolan kecil yang berada disana.

"Aku mohon ahh aku masihh mencintai Lay nggh." Suho makin mendesah tidak karuan saat Kris menjilat lalu menghisap nipple kiri Suho, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple kanan Suho.

"Diamlah Kim Joonmyeon, aku tau kau menginginkannya.. Kau tidak pernah menjadi uke sebelumnya bukan? kau akan kubuat melayang malam ini myeonie-ya, nikmati saja sayang." Kris mengecup pelan bibir Suho. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Suho ingin menangis sekarang, tapi ia sadar ia adalah seme dan ia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini tapi ia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap maknaenya, Tao dan kekasih tercintanya, Lay.

Ahh mengingat Lay membuat ia merasa bersalah sekarang, ia tak ingin mengkhianati unicorn tercintanya itu, tapi Suho tidak bisa berbohong tubuhnya memang menginginkan sentuhan Kris.

Mulut Kris berpindah ke arah nipple kanan Suho dan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka resleting celana Suho, lalu menurunkan celana dalam Suho kebawah, ia meremas dan mengocok junior Suho pelan.

Tubuh Suho benar - benar polos sekarang, sedangkan Kris masih berpakaian lengkap, merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempat mereka bercinta saat ini, Kris menggendong tubuh polos Suho lalu membaringkannya di atas kasur, tidak mempedulikan tv yang sedang menampilkan adegan panas.

Kris membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya saat ini, menampilkan tubuh absnya yang begitu seksi, lalu membuka celana beserta dalamannya, lalu menghampiri Suho yang berada di atas kasur.

Suho membulatkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Kris yang sama polosnya dengan tubuhnya sekarang, Suho menghindar ke pojok ranjang saat Kris mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tenanglah Myeon, aku tak akan menyakitimu." ucap Kris lembut saat merasakan ketakutan di raut wajah Suho.

Kris mengelus wajah Suho pelan lalu kembali mencium bibir Suho dengan lembut tidak seperti ciuman yang sebelumnya, membuat Suho terhanyut oleh ciuman Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyeon." ucap Kris setelah menghentikkan ciumannya dan berbisik lembut ke arah telinga Suho lalu mengecup pelan pipinya.

Suho hanya terdiam saat mendengar kalimat Kris, Kris lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi, ia menjilat kemaluan Suho yang sudah basah akibat perlakuannya terhadap tubuh Suho.

Ia masukkan kejantanan Suho kedalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya perlahan membuat Suho mendesah keenakkan. Sedangkan Kris mempersiapkan dua jarinya di lubang Suho.

Suho meringis sakit saat benda asing tersebut berada di dalam lubangnya. Suho berfikir pasti akan lebih menyakitkan saat junior Kris memasukinya nanti.

Mendengar rintihan Suho, Kris menghisap lebih kuat juniornya agar ia melupakan rasa sakitnya. Kejantanan Suho benar - benar sudah memerah sekarang.

"Krishh ngh akuhh mau keluar ahh." desah Suho keras, lalu keluarlah cairan putih kental Suho, Kris langsung menghisapnya tak lupa juga ia oleskan pada lubang Suho agar mudah untuk memasukinya nanti.

Kris turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, setelah ditemukan benda yang dicarinya, ia pun menaiki tempat tidur lagi.

Kris mengocok pelan juniornya sehingga sudah tegang sempurna, lalu diambilnya benda itu yang kita sebut dengan gel, lalu mengoleskannya ke seluruh permukaan juniornya, Suho yang melihat kejantanan Kris yang besar itu refleks menutup matanya.

"Buka matamu Kim Joonmyeon, tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya perlahan." Perlahan Suho membuka matanya, lalu menatap wajah tampan Kris dihadapannya.

Kris membuka lebar paha Suho, lalu terpampanglah lubang Suho, Kris langsung memasukan ujung juniornya ke manhole Suho, tapi baru ujungnya saja, Suho sudah merintih kesakitan.

Sebagai pengurangan untuk rasa sakitnya, Kris kembali mencium bibir Suho dengan lembut lalu mulai memasukan juniornya.

Akhirnya masuklah junior Kris ke dalam tubuh Suho, ia melihat Suho mengeluarkan air matanya, ia yakin rasanya pasti menyakitkan karena Suho belum pernah menjadi uke, akhirnya dia membiarkan Suho terbiasa dengan juniornya terlebih dahulu.

"Bergeraklah Kris." perintah Suho saat merasakan sudah tidak sesakit tadi. Kris langsung menggenjotnya pelan, lubang sempit Suho seperti meremasnya membuat Kris mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahh fasterhh krishh." Suho merasakan nikmat yang sangat saat Kris menggenjot rektumnya. Kris pun terus menerus menumbuk titik itu membuat Suho semakin gila akan kenikmatan yang dia berikan.

"Sabarlah sayang, punyamuhh sangat sempitt ahh." Di lain sisi Kris juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat, lubang Suho menghisap dan meremas juniornya seakan - akan ingin menelan juniornya itu. Kris pun makin cepat menggerakan juniornya.

Tangan Suho meraih leher Kris lalu mencium bibir Kris dengan ganas. Bunyi kecipak dan bunyi kasur bergoyang sangat jelas di ruangan itu.

"Mphh akuhh keluar ahhh." Suho orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membasahi dada bidang Kris sedangkan Kris belum menunjukkan tanda - tanda dia akan berorgasme, padahal Suho sudah sangat lelah.

Kris makin mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh Suho saat merasakan ia akan berorgasme, dia tidak mau orgasme sendirian jadi dia mengocok junior Suho lagi membuat Suho merasakan ingin keluar lagi.

Mereka pun klimaks secara bersamaan, Kris mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Suho, mulutnya sibuk menghisap cairan Suho.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." ucap Kris saat melihat raut wajah Suho yang begitu kelelahan, akhirnya Suho pun tertidur, Kris mengecup bibirnya pelan lalu menyusul Suho ke alam mimpi.

**Xoxogirls**

Pagi Harinya

Kicauan burung terdengar sangat jelas diluar sana, sang matahari pun telah memunculkan sosoknya dan terlihat akan menyinari bumi dengan panasnya.

Suho terbangun saat merasakan terik matahari menerpa wajahnya, ia pun segera bangkit untuk duduk, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, ia melirik Kris yang masih tertidur saat itu ia tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin malam.

'Apa yang telah kulakukkan?' batin Suho frustasi lalu mengacak - acak rambutnya.

TBC/THE END?

Hahaha ini dia lanjutannya xD maaf kalau ini gak hot baru pertama kali buat jadi ya gitu ini aja buatnya gemetaran dan oh iya kalau emang banyak yang minta lanjut (iya kalau ada) kayaknya mungkin agak lama lanjutannya soalnya aku lagi sibuk dengan hal – hal semacam uts dan sebagainya.

Balasan review

**JoonnieMyeonnie:**

Ini udah dilanjut kok ^^ tapi maaf kalau kurang hot, aku masih dalam tahap pembelajaran soaalnya /?

**RubikLuhan:**

Inget yang mana? :o udah dilanjut kok ^^

**DragonPanda21:**

Tanyakan tbc kenapa ada disitu /buagh iya belom atau malah gak /digaplok haha ini udah kilat kan? ^^

**HydroPop:**

Iya emang si Kris buat envy aku aja /? Sama author juga setuju sma mereka haha, ini udh dilanjut ^^

**Kikiikyujunmyun:**

Ya ini udah dilanjut ^^

**PikaaChuu:**

Iya emang bukan ahaha xD krisho bukan ya hahaha , ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Guest:**

Iya sengaja biar greget /? Haha

**Krisho always:**

Lah hubungannya apa chingu krisho nc sma ep 12? Haha ini udah dilanjut ^^

**KrisHo WonKyu:**

Author emang seneng motong dibagian seru haha ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Emmasuho:**

Yang terjadi adalah dungdungdung baca saja di chap ini haha ^^

Yosh yang terakhir, review?


End file.
